


Cin'ciri (snow)

by Starrdust31



Series: Mando'ade adiik (Mandalorians child) [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Din Djarin, ManDadlorian, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31
Summary: You, Din, and Grogu take an unexpected family day to play on the snow
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Reader, Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Reader
Series: Mando'ade adiik (Mandalorians child) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044576
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Cin'ciri (snow)

Din stood over you and your cot, a wicked grin under his helmet. He watched as you snored peacefully, oblivious to what he was about to do. He almost felt bad for disturbing your slumber.

Almost.

This was worth waking you and definitely worth the brief moment you'd be upset at him. He knew as soon as you awoke and discovered the reason for being ripped from your lazy dreaming you'd be overjoyed.

Chuckling to himself Din packed the snow that was in his hand into a soft ball. Taking a step back from your cot, he chucked the lump of snow. The ball hit you squarely in the chest and upon impact disbursed Into a flurry of white powder causing you to shudder and startle awake.

Confusion filled your cloudy mind as you woke. You felt something  _ cold _ spread through you as the air was ripped from your chest. The frostiness quickly turned wet making you uncomfortable and displeased. Still gasping for air you heard chuckling that quickly turned into full hearty laughter.

Sitting up you found Din standing at the end of your cot doubled over in laughter. Shrieking, you pulled the blankets over your head and flopped back down.

"Daaaaaaaad! It's too early. It's my day off." Your voice was agitated and muffled by your pillow.

"Ad'ika," Din said between breaths as he recovered from laughing. "Come look outside."

"Whyyyyyy," you wailed into your pillow. It had been a while since you got a good amount of sleep and were simply not pleased your father was trying to drag you out of bed on your day off.

Clicking his tongue at you, Din squeezed one of your blanket-covered feet. "Fine then. Grogu and I will go and enjoy the snow by ourselves."

_ Snow? _

Your brain kicked into hyperdrive at the word. That coldness you had just felt was your father throwing a snowball at you. Your heart fluttered in your chest. Din wouldn't admit it but he has a soft spot and could be silly at times and it made your world oh so bright. And now it was even  _ brighter  _ as you thought about the snow outside.

You bolted upright in bed and quickly threw the covers off. Frigid temperatures greeted you as soon as you climbed out of your little nook and bolted for the open ramp. Din watched as you ran toward the ramp and slid across the slick floor of the Razor Crest in your warm socks; almost causing you to collide with the wall.

Squealing you jumped up and down pointing outside as you turned to look at Din.

Having removed his helmet, you could see the gleaming grin on his face. And even swore you could see his excitement at the thought of a day off playing with his family.

Giggling and shrieking you vibrated with energy as you danced around on your toes.

"Snow!" You exclaimed, pointing outside.

Din chuckled, coming up to you and ruffling your hair.

"Yes, ad'ika. Now go get dressed. Grogu has been waiting impatiently."

Running across the hull floor once again, you were unable to stop yourself from sliding into the wall where your pack was. Smacking into the wall with am 'oomph' you picked up your clothes and high tailed it for the fresher.

Shaking his head, Din set his helmet back on his head and went to finish bundling up Grogu.

***

Snow has a special place in your heart. It brought back memories of your family. Your blood family.

It brought back memories of snow days when you were younger and a true child, so innocent and not having to worry about anything in the galaxy. It brought memories of warm cocoa mother would make and build snowmen with your brother.

When it would snow back home your father would have the day off, closing his shop due to lack of safe travel, and your mother, being the caring woman she was, would still head into town and work a partial day at the cantina, making sure everyone who needed warm food was supplied with it. You'd spend a good majority of the morning playing in the snow with your father and brother, tossing snowballs, building forts, and occasionally making snow angels here and there. Your mother would always arrive back around noon with cocoa and soup to warm you. Snow boots would be shuck at the door and fresh clothes put on after a warm bath. You'd eat and laugh by the fire the rest of the evening playing games, reading to brother, and watching your mother scold your father every time he would chuck a snowball at her that he snuck into the house.

Even as the years went by and you got older you'd still find yourself outside enjoying the blissfulness of having nothing to worry about. You'd make forts and battle your father, pelting him with snow. You'd find yourself melting into the floor as you and your mother sang songs in your native language by the fire. And you would always still try to suppress that giggle when your father snuck in the snowballs helping him on occasion.

Now it was different. But also not.

Looking out towards Grogu he saw him waddling around collecting snow and making little people reminding you of your brother. And Din, who surprisingly was enjoying the snow, tossing snowballs at you ever so often reminded you of father.

But this was not your brother nor father. And mother wouldn't be there with soup to warm you or sing songs in the evening. The snow people Grogu made were smaller and Din was sneakier with his ambushes.

You, yourself were also not the same. Being older and now constantly worrying about losing your family again reminded you of just how much your life had changed.

Huffing you shoved your hands further into your coat pockets, continuing to watch Grogu as he waddles over to you, snow in hand. Tilting his head he extended the lump out to you and cooed as if trying to ask you to shape it for him.

Chuckling and nodding you squatted and took the snow from him, gently packing it. When you stuck out your hand to give it back the ball went flying from your hand and zoomed past you. Turning your head you watched as the ball made an impact with Din's chest.

Snowball in his hand, Din waggled his finger.

"Grogu," he said with a bit of laughter.

Grogu's ears dropped as he made a noise and looked at his father.

"That's cheating you little womp rat. I was gonna ambush  _ ori vod _ ."

Rolling your eyes you smirked at Grogu and swiftly picked up and packed your own lump of snow. Quickly standing you turned and launched the ball of snow at Din.

Both you and Grogu cheered when it hit Din's pauldron. Grogu threw his hands up and parked his ears as you did a little victory jump.

Stiffening Din looked at his shoulder then back to you. Placing his hands on his hips he nodded his head slightly.

"So that's how we're gonna play. Two against one?" Kneeling Din picked up more snow. "You get a ten-second head start. Ten, nine, eight-"

Eyes widening in horror you looked down and made eye contact with Grogu.

"Ready little buddy?"

Grogu cooed at you again, also wide-eyed, and reached up.

Scooping up the youngling you took off running for the snow barricade you had made earlier, leaving a trail of laughter behind.

***

You played in the snow for countless hours. Together you and Grogu kept sneaking up on Din and pelting him with snowballs. And on occasion - despite Din thinking it was cheating- Grogu would use the force to nail mando in the back.

At one point you looked at your father gleefully, sticking your tongue out.

"For a Mandalorian, we’re taking you down pretty easily with these snowballs."

You couldn't hear his laughter but you could see his frame shaking as he stood with his hands on his knees.

"You good old man?" You teased.

Looking up at the sky for a moment Din took in a deep breath. Pointing a finger at you Din lowered his head and you could feel his piercing gaze through the visor of his helmet.

"If I went any harder on you kid there would probably be crying."

Gasping you scooped up more snow and packed it into a ball.

"You calling me weak?" You stared at him through squinted eyes.

"You called me old!"

"And only one of those statements is true!"

Shaking his head Din started packing snow into a ball.

"Oh, it's on now."

Screaming joyfully you took off running, Grogu at your heels

***

Out of breath and cheeks sore from smiling, you collapsed in the snow, arms and legs spread out as you soaked up the sun. Grogu trudged through the snow to stand but your side. Looking down towards him you watched as he flopped over into the white powder next to you. Giggling you reached down and strokes one of his ears lovingly, causing him to smile and coo at you.

In the distance, sitting on the ramp to the  _ Crest  _ Din watched as you made snow angels with Grogu, a smile hidden underneath his helmet. He was practically glowing with joy and warmth seeing how happy the two of you were. Feeling as if his heart might burst out of his chest Din wondered what his own childhood would have been like if he hasn't lost his parents.

He wondered if his parents would have ever taken him out for a snow day much like he did for you and Grogu - his own children. Longing and wishing for what could have been his life only filled the hole in his chest so much though. What he has in front of him is what brought him true bliss. You ana Grogu were his world - literally and figuratively.

He should have been hunting for a bounty today, planning his next steps and heading towards whatever planet that resided on while you took the day to rest and have downtime. That was the responsible thing to do, but when the snow started to fall not long after you and Grogu went to sleep be couldn't help but enjoy the idea of a family day. A day where you could be young and have nothing to worry about. A day to stretch your legs and bond.

Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall Din continues to watch the two of you laughing and rolling in the snow in the distance. When you turned to wave at him at stick out your tongue his smile grew.

***

Lunch was later than usual but you were ok with that. You had enjoyed your time in the snow even if it meant dealing with a slight butt hurt Din Djarin who didn't want to admit he lost I'm your snowball fight. Non the less the soup you ate and the cocoa you sipped still warmed you. Not as much as the unexpected family time had warmed your soul, however.

You watched as Grogu fought sleep in his father’s arms as he sipped his cocoa. Eventually, his eyes fall shut and light snores filled the silence of the Crest hull. Din rose from his seat quietly and made his way towards his and Grogu's sleeping quarters. Sighing heavily you rubbed your own tiredness from your eyes. Standing you collected and discarded your dishes then made your way to your own cot.

It was chillier over here than by the heater so you opted to instead grab your blanket and a pillow and made your way back to the heater.

Sitting against the wall you let your eyes drift shut. Pulling your blanket up towards your face you nuzzled your nose into the worn fabric, smelling the lingering scent of your old home. The world around you disappeared as you drifted off to sleep

Half asleep you heard gentle footsteps approach felt a hand gently nudge you.

"Ad'ika?"

"Mm?" You looked up lazily at Din squatting next to you.

"You were humming in your sleep."

Yawning, you rubbed your eyes again and looked at him. He didn't have any of his beskar on and you could smell fresh soap; a telltale sign he must have been getting ready for bed.

"’ M’sorry," you mumbled.

Turning and sliding down the wall next to you Din smiled. "It's ok. It was nice. Reminds me of-"

"Home," you said weekly.

Din's face fell slightly. "Yeah."

"My mother and I used to sing around the fire every night it snowed. She would rock my brother to sleep as I sewed. Before my brother, she would sing and I would dance with my father." Swallowing the lump in your throat you swiped the blanket across your face to rid the fallen tears. "Snow days were special for us. It meant family time and getting to just be with each other. No other worries. No chores or worrying about mother making it home safe from the cantina. Sometimes I feel like I can still hear my brother's giggles or my father's feet crunching in the snow as he tried to sneak up on me."

Letting out a soft sign Din pulled you into his side.

"My mother used to sing to me too. When I couldn't sleep or when she would give me baths. My father would sometimes join in and my mother would scold him teasingly for ruining a beautiful song with his garish voice."

You both chuckled at the thought.

"I wish I could remember what her voice sounded like."

Frowning you looked at your adoptive father. "I do too."

Sighing heavily Din pulled you in tighter to his side and kissed the crown of your head.

"Get some rest ad'ika."

Shutting your eyes you rested your head on Din's shoulder and let sleep wrap you in its warmth.

You hadn't been asleep very long when you heard a deep humming filling your dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> translations: ad'ika - little one  
> ori vod - big sister//brother  
> tumblr: salty-sith-bitch


End file.
